Two crises
by Hiro MD
Summary: Dr. Hiro,MD has two medical crises on has hands.
1. Fever

**It all started when a husband was going to work & the wife stayed at home with her three year old daughter Stacty who was playing in the back yard.**

Mother:"Stacy, time for lunch".

Stacy:"Coming.

 **After lunch, she went back outside to play. Stacy went toward a bush. Something bit her & she showed her Mom. She think It was just a mosquito That bit her so she applieied ice on her. The next morning when she tried to wake Stacy up, she was a all sweaty. she felt her forhead & she was buring up.**

Mother:"Dave! Call 911. I think Stacy's sick.

* * *

 **I was at the tennis court with Honey at the country club.**

Honey:"Now it's my turn to serve".

 **Honey served the ball & I tried to get it with my tennis racket but I missed.**

Honey:"15 love.

Hiro:"Hey, this is not a game. It's just for fun".

Honey:"I know. I was seeing of you were paying attention

 **All the sudden, my pager went off.**

Hiro:"Time out Honey. I need to take this.

 **I got out my iPhone & called the hospital. I came back to the tennis court.**

Hiro:"We need to call it a day. I need to go to the Hospital".

Honey:"We just got here".

Hiro:"I know but I just got page".

 **I got in my car with my tennnis clothes on. Lucky I had my scrubs in the car. I dropped my wife off home & got the SF Children's Hospital. I went to the staff showers showered & changed onto my scrubs & I got another page saying to come to the ER. I went to the ER & met up with the nurse.**

Hiro:"What happen?"

Nurse:"A three year old came in with a high fever & she's sweaty.

Hiro:"Whst room"?

Nurse:"Exam. Room 4"?

Hiro:"Okey.

 **I grabbed her chart & went into the room. Stacy was on the gurney resting & Mom reading a magizine until I enter the room.**

Hiro:"Hello. I'm Dr. Hmada. What seems to be the problem"?

Mother:"I woke her up & she ran a fever & Sweaty.

 **I walk to the sink to was my hands & put my gloves on & started to exam. her ****I took her temperture. It was 104.9. I felt around her neck. Listen to her heart & lungs. Took her blood-pressure. She was too sick so I ask Baymax to get a infant catheter kit to get a urine sample & send it to a lab & drew some blood. All the sudden, She can't breathe. I put my scethoscope on to listen.**

Hiro:"She's not getting air. We need to put a breathing tube in. Baymax! laryngoscope.

Baymax hand me a laryngoscope & a breathing tube & I insert in in her lungs & started to bag to give her air.

Hiro:"We need to take her to I.C.U & admit her in.

 **I explain to the Mother what was happening to her daughter.**

Hiro:"She may have a baterial infection so I need to keep her here. She's on life support now. We need to do a spinal tap. We put a needle in her back & get some spinal fluids out but first I need your consent.

 **The Mother sign the consent form. I ordered Baymax to get a spinal tap kit out & prepair it whil I prep the patient for the test. I numb the area, drap the patient & clean the area off with iodine & got some fluids out from her back. It did look cloudy but I send it to the lab & move her slowly on her back.**

Hiro:"Baymax, Moniter her whil I talk to the Mother & start up an antibiotic I.V Meds on her.

I went into the consalt room to talk to her.

 **Hiro:"So I did the spinal tap & she has meningtis. She's going to be sick for awhile. I need to keep her here for awhile. The infection causeed her unable to breathe. It almost blocked her airway. That's why she's on life support. She's on ****antibiotic I.V Meds. If not inproved, Surgery may required to cut out the infection witch means removing part of her lung".**

Mother:"Are there risks"."

Hiro:"She may need oxygen for the rest of her life.

 **The Mother was crying,**

Hiro: "There is a possablely that the infection will clear up so let hope It will. Because of her fever, she'l have to be in isloation.

 **I herd Baymax over the inercom & I ran in the room.**

Baymax:" Her blood-pressure id dropping".

 **I pulled out a syringe & inject in in her IV.**

Hiro:"This will stablize her.

Her Blood-presure started to go back to normal & listen to a shot for her her lungs.

Hiro:"Good work Baymax to let me know. We need to keep her on life support so I need you to catheterize her.

 **Another nurse came in & hand me the lab results.**

Hiro:"Well Blood & urine are Normal. Wait, She has a low blood count. She may need a shot for her immune system".

Baymax:"Catheter producer compleate".

Hiro:"Good now hang the bag on the bed rail below her bladder.

 **I also open up an NG feeding tube & insert it through her nose into her stomach. I use my stethoscope to listen to make sure I got it in right. Then I hook it a feeding bottle with liquid food inside.**

Baymax:"This is a lot of medical stuff going on".

Hiro:"She too sick Baymax. She needs medical care. Keep en eye on her & I need to see other patient's.

 **I went out of ICU & start seeing other patient's. Is was 5pm & it was time for me to clock out. I picked up Tadashi & Maggie up from the Day-Care area of the Hospital & went home. Honey sent me a tex message that she had to work late so we stopped at a drive-thru some where to pick up dinner on the way home.**

 **End of Ch. 1**


	2. Heart defect

**After we finish dinner, I cleaned the kiitchen, I was in Maggie's room reading her a bedtime story until Baymax came in.**

Baymax:"Exuse me Hiro, I cannot read Maggie's heart patteren".

Hiro:" I must forgot the turn on the bluetooth patches thank's Baymax".

 **I turn on the bluetooth patches & I contenuied the story.**

Hiro:"So were was I?"

 **Baymax ran back into the room.**

Baymax:"MEDICAL ALERT MAGGIE'S HEART RATE IS 150

 **I got my stethoscope on & put it on her chest..**

Hiro:"Your heart is beating to fast. I need to drain you heart. It got fluid built-up.

 **I carries Maggie to my office on the table, Baymax apply oxygen. I took the long needile peircing her heart. I plunge the syringe & Extra fluids start to come out. She is now stabled.**

Baymax:"Heart rate is back to normal."

 **I took the mask off her face.**

Hiro:"Maggie, Are you alright?"

Maggie:"What happen?"

Hiro:"Your heart defect cause extra fluid's build up in your heart. I may have to take you with me tomorrow & have checked out."

 **I tucked the kids in bed & went downstairs. I was having some tea until Honey came home.**

Honey:"Hi, Kid's are asleep?"

Hiro:"Yea. However I had a medical crises earlies. Baymax notice Maggie heart increesed & I had to drain the extra fluids out. I'm going to take her with me tomorrow."

Honey:"Is she alright."

Hiro:"She fine. She going to get checked out. So why did you had to work late?"

Honey:" Well One person is on vacation so I need to work late for the next two weeks but hey at least I'm making extra money & here's the good part. My boss gave me a raise.

Hiro: "How would you feel if we move in a new house?"

Honey:"Can we afford that?"

Hiro:"Well I ben pulling double shift myself at the Hospital the last two monthes plus I too got a raise last week. It's getting late. let's hit the sack."

 **The next morning, I took Maggie to the Emergancy room to get checked out. I hook her up on the EKG moniter,Check her blood-pressure & drew some blood for the lab. The nurse ran down & give me Stacy's lab work & admit Maggie in for observation.**

Hiro: She has a flesh eating bateria. We should perform blood trasfusions.

 **I ran up the ICU. Stacy was turning pale. Blood-pressure was dropping. I paged the blood bank from downstair to bring up 2 pints her blood type. I started up the tranfusion. I phone her parents & gave then updates of what's happening to their daughter. I increesed the doses of her IV drip until I notice that her leg was bruise from the bateria. The parents came to the Hospital. I had to make a life desission.**

Hiro: "She now has a flesh eating bateria & I had to performed a blood transfusion. I could of got your consent but I had to work fast. Wiithout the transfusion, she could of died. Now I have a bigger problem. All that bateria infected her leg, The only cure is amutation which means cutting off the infected area then She may have to be in rehab to get fitted for a leg.

 **The parents were crying & thinking there daughter is going to be crippled for the rest of her life. They signed the conset form. I went into the I.C.U & mark on her skin were the leg is going to get cut off. Baymax put her on the gurney & wheeled her in the OR He injected sadation throgh her IV, I covered up the patient exposing the leg. The instruments were laid out even the amutation saw. & a bone cutter. I started to make incisission aroud the leg & cut layers of tissue & use the bone cutter & the saw to release the infected leg & put the leg on the bag & sent it up to the lab. Surgery took 6 hours. I start to close the skin up & put a banage arount it & wheeled her right to ICU & hook her back on the ventilator. I had to repeat the tranfustion because she had lost alot of blood during surgery. Her blood- presssure was really low & she was white pale. Lukey she still had a breating tube still in. I empty her catheter bag change her feeding tube. I went into Maggie's room to check up on her.**

Baymax:"Hiro I'm glad your here. her heart rate is high again,"

 **I put my stethscope on & listen."**

Hiro:"She's has built-up again. I need to drain her heart with the suction unit so she can breathe better & get her to the cath lab to run a test to run a catheter though a vein & in her heart to see why she has fluid built-up & if I find that what caused it, I can fix it with requires a bypass surgery Maggie, you may have to be put to sleep during this test & while I fix it, I may have to stop your heart & disconnect your pacemaker before stoppg it so I can work on it. I need to cool down the heart & hook you up on a heart & lung machine with will store the blood from the heart. The machine will keep you alive while I work on the heart".

Baymax:"You mean she'll be..."

Hiro:"Well only during the bypass surgery & after bypass, I will pump all that blood back in the heart to start it up again so I can unhook her from the machine & she may have to be in I.C.U for observation."

 **I performed the procedure. Baymax put a surgical cap on her & put her on the gurney.**

Hiro:"Okey let wheel her down in the cath lab.

 **When we got in the cath lab, We put her on the table & Baymax placed a mask over her face to put her to sleep. I start up the anaesthesia & put a breathing tube down her windpipe.**

Baymax:"Okey Maggie, Deep breathes".

 **Maggie took deep breathes. Meanwhile I inject a sedative through her IV line. Two minute's later, she was out.I hooked her up on the monitor.**

Hiro:"Okey let start threading the catheter in. Baymax,keep the eye on the moniter.

Baymax:"EKG reading in slowing down".

Hiro:"That means I'm in the heart. Now I'm plunging in water in the heart & see why she has fluid built-up. Baymax keep the eye on the EKG Machine.

Baymax:" It's rising."

Hiro:"I found the problem.

 **I took the catheter out & got her stabled.**

Hiro:" Okey let get her to the OR while she's asleep.

 **We transport to the OR with the EKG on her, Breathing tube,Blood pressure. I asks then for a heart & lung machine. I needed to stop her heart because it's impossible to work on a beating got her on the table & draped her & sterile the area with iodine & made incision in her chest. After I expose the heart, Baymax started to dump ice on the heart while I hooked her up on the heart & lung machine & blood started to pump from the heart to the machine. The heart stopped & the machine took over life support. I started to work on the heart. It turned out that the valve coming to the heart torn & had to get a replacement. 4 hours, We started up the heart by pumping blood back in & Baymax use his built-in heater to warm her heart. After he brought back to body temperature, I started tio close after I put the pacemaker back in. We wheeled her to I.C.U. I took the breathing tube out to wake her up. I apply oxygen mask on her. 3 hours went by, she finally started to wake up. I gave her a bedpan so she can relive herself. She could not go so I use a catheter on her. 3 pints of urine went into the bag. I had another medical crises to deal with. She was under anaesthesia for a long time that her brain had a hard time to catch-up ****withe her bladder** **function** **because her heart was stopped during the surgery** **so I kept the catheter in. She was still peeing in the bag so I had to empty it because it was getting to full. Baymax was monitoring her vital's. Hours went by, The catheter fell out because the ballon tip popped. She containing normal urine** **functions. She was stabled enough to get out of I.C.U & on the medical floor.**

 **End of Ch. 2**


	3. Two Miracles

**I came home from work. That evening, Honey & I was at the table looking in the Real Estate book at houses.**

Hiro:"Look here is a nice one. 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms,and".

 **Honey interrupted me.**

Honey:"Hiro I need to tell you something. Baymax notice another seed in me when he was scanning me.

 **I put the book down slowly.**

Hiro:"What!?"

Honey: "I had stomach pains & My period is 10 days late. I alerted Baymax and he scanned me and Honey, where having another baby".

We Hugged each other. Baymax came into the kitchen."

Baxmax:"I hate to break up the celebration. Honey, I tested out your DNA and found out that you NOT only having one baby".

Hiro:"You mean?"

Baymax:"Yes. Hiro, your having...twins."

Hiro:"Then we should celebrate."

Honey:"So what's going on with Maggie?"

Hiro:"Sit down."

 **Honey & I sat down at the table. I poured us some tea."**

Hiro:"Maggie had some bypass surgery done because a heart valve was torn & I had to replace it. The repair required stopping the heart & put her on a heart & lung fluid built-up was going from her heart into the lungs & the valve seal ripped & I had to replace it with an artificial heart valve & I had to put a new pace maker in but she's stabled & she'll be discharged in the morning.

Honey & I went to bed.. The next morning, I went to the Hospital & went into Maggie's room. Maggie was sitting up in bed eating breakfast.

Hiro:"I see someone is feeling better."

Maggie:"I Dad."

I grabbed her chart from the foot of the bed. I sat on the bed & put on my stethoscope to listen to her heart & lungs.

Hiro:"Deep breath."

 **I also have her breathe in a lung meter to test her lungs.**

Hiro:"Okey your clear to go. I'll have Baymax take your I.V out.

Maggie:"Thanks Dad."

My pager went off. It was the nurses on I.C.U. I ran upstairs. Stacy was fighting off her breathing tube. I ask her to blow & it came out. She coughed. Stacy was crying. I hugged her & gave her a teddy bear. She look down & she saw that she was missing a leg.

Stacy:"What happen? Where's my leg?"

 **I explain to her what happen.**

Hiro:"Stacy, While you were in a coma, The infection you had spreaded to your leg so I had to amputation by removing the infected leg. You'll get a new leg. Meantime I'm sending you to our rehab center.

 **Baymax came in.**

Hiro:"Baymax can you take her catheter out? I'll be right back.I need to call the rehab center."

 **I went to the phone to call the rehab center to admit my patient to their rehab center. Baymax wheeled Stacy out of the room. A van picked her up & take her to the rehab center. A couple of Months later, Stacy was walking on her new artificial leg. She had a follow-up in the clinic. I walked in the exam. room**

Hiro:"You look great. You have a new leg. How do you feel?"

Stacy:"Must better. Thanks Dr. Hamada.

Hiro:"Your most welcome."

 **I got my reflex hammer & tapped on the artificial leg to see how it bends & to see if her brain ****responds to it.**

Hiro:"You know Stacy, If I didn't got rid of the infection, You could of died. That just my job is to help people.

 **Stacy smiled at my & gave me a big hug & gave her a sucker & a sticker.**

 **Eight month later, Honey had Twins. She wanted a water birth so we filled our tub with warm water & she gave birth in water. it was two girls. We named them Mary & Annie We moved into a new house & built a nursery for the twins. Maggie had her 8th birthday & we celebrated her 8 years of survival from her heart defect. Honey made a cake in a shape of a heart. Things are doing quit well. New House,New Babies. what can we say more. Our family is doing quit well. ****Baymax came downstairs with a blue house dress with a white apron.**

Hiro:"Baymax you look ridiculous

Baymax:"I'm trying to be...Alice from the Brady Bunch."

 **Everybody laugh.**

 **The End.**


End file.
